Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${8k+5(-k+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 8k + {5(}\gray{-k+2}{)} $ $ 8k {-5k+10} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {8k - 5k} + 10$ $ {3k} + 10$ The simplified expression is $3k+10$